Family Ties
by Fullofshit101
Summary: Emma and Regina are two of the best known actresses in the world and when their career started their family only got bigger. How will this family handle the dysfunction they call life? One daughter who fled the nest at eighteen, another who is believed to be an angel but that may not be the case and twins who are in for the ride. G!P Emma and Hadley. Swanqueen!


**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!**

This is a new story and shortly I am taking down the last couple chapters but I do want to say that this story is the same idea but with a magic. Im introducing a new character and the ages will be slightly different among the Swan-Mills children and this story will be rough to get into because as we can all see I've been out of the game for a while and Im here to make my return. So sit back and read and I hope to not disappoint. (But if I do I'm sorry its been a WHILE)

 **#############################**

It all started years ago, the relationship that shook the enchanted forrest unlike any storm mother nature could have created. See in a world of magic a connection is powerful such as a mother and daughter, but when true love collides its an overload of power, its an explosion. Now you might be wondering why I am explaining all of this but the connection I am speaking of is the connection between soul mates.

The story started long ago when Princess Emma had become the age to marry in her kingdom and her parents were on the hunt for suitors but in Emma's case a princess was the way to go. The Princess of the white kingdom of course showed no interest in the men that sought after her everyday and her parents grew worried. Ever since Emma's birth her parents were concerned, her magic seemed to manifest and Emma became more dangerous over the years. There was nothing they could do to stop it. Soon they resulted into locking her up whenever she got out of hand and that only made Emma despise them more and later she left.

On the other side of the Kingdom lived the Dark Queen, more specifically, Queen Regina. After many years of torturing Snow White, Regina now sat on her throne in a prospering kingdom where she awaited the day she'd have the love she once had. And on the day she almost gave up hope, is the day she found Emma. And despite what most would think it was instant love.

The Dark Kingdom had never seen their Queen as happy as the day she met Emma. The two from then on had been inseparable it was almost as if the Kingdom had always had two queens. The two eventually married and Emma took her rightful seat beside Regina as Queen and this is the part of the story where things take their turn.

There were whispers among the people of a White Kingdom uprising because of the marriage between the two, but they waited and waited and the threat never came. Surprising? Not so much, Snow White always talked the talk but when it came down to pushing the button she'd be the last.

With the threat behind them, Regina and Emma had their first child and named her Ruby. What the couple didn't know was that their magic, being unlike any other magical connection on the planet, can create creatures beyond dreams and beyond any fantasy. Ruby was born a werewolf but she also had the powers given to her by her mothers. Regina and Emma scoured books to find an explanation for any future children they may have and came up with endless conclusions, and fate was the decision maker.

After years of anticipating, a war broke out and the domino effect was in action. Day by day kingdoms fell and people of the villages died in the crossfire. The Enchanted Forest was no longer a land at peace. With war impending on the Dark Kingdom the Queens took matters into their own hands and despite leaving their home they decided to take a trip to a new world one where their family would be safe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a sunny day in California but the tension in the Swan-Mills household was enough to cause a natural disaster. The Swan-Mills included as followed, the oldest is Ruby and at 19 years old she has fled the nest trying to "find herself." Next up are the twins, first is Hadley, she and Jay are 17, when Hadley was growing up her parents discovered the limitless power within their child, Hadley had gifts that no one in her family could comprehend, she had speed, strength, and so much more only her powers can be lead to false pretenses. We've all learned that magic comes with a price and unfortunately Hadley's magic has grown into dark magic instead of light magic, which means she's not always the best person to be around.

Her twin brother, Jay, on the other hand had light magic, he had much of the same gifts that his sister had but to a degree, if you ask him he'll tell you otherwise but Hadley had always won the, "who's more powerful game." In other words, Jay was like his sister but on the opposite side of the spectrum. He was a people person and a people pleaser. Hadley on the other hand couldn't care less.

The last two are Henry and Hudson, Henry is eight, and Hudson is four. Henry was an imaginative child he had the power to make you see what isn't really there. Hudson was a born a wolf like Ruby same gifts and all.

The swan-mills parents never spoke of magic to their children and you're probably wondering how they know about their powers. When each of the children were born Regina and Emma were able to cast a spell that would tell them of their children gifts and how dangerous they could become so with that they suppressed their children powers and only time will tell when they truly wake up.

With the children at school, Emma and Regina were lounging in the living room finally having a day off from filming their latest projects. They had both taken on acting when coming to the new world and they soon found playing other people was something they were good at.

"We need the children to clean their rooms when they get home, I just went upstairs and I've never been more horrified." Regina stated as she fell onto the couch.

"What did you find?" Emma said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Trust me when I say this," Regina said looking into her wife's eyes, "you don't want to know."

"Maybe we just have to many of them," Emma laughed getting a pillow thrown at her.

"Sorry you cant wrap it up Swan," Regina laughed back.

"I thought it'd kill the mood," she shrugged, "and I didn't hear you complaining miss 'I need you Emma please,' how can I say no to that." The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot," Regina said shoving the blonde's shoulder.

"Well you married me so who's the idiot now?"

"Still you, darling," Regina smiled, "always has been always will be." The Queen smiled at her wife who was now pretending to pout but couldn't stop the smiled when Regina kissed her. The advances would have continued but Regina's phone started ringing loudly and begrudgingly she answered the call.

"Regina Mills," she answered in her professional voice but her face soon showed frustration and eventually the call ended.

"Who was that?" Emma asked looking to her wife for an answer.

"That would be the school," Regina said laying her phone down on the couch, "it seems Hadley was caught trying to leave school."

"You'd think she'd be better at not getting caught," Emma said amused and Regina gave her the stare that any person would have been scared of. "Not the point. Got it."

"Shall we go dear, or did you have more jokes," Regina said picking up her purse and slipping her shoes.

"I'll save them for later, no worries."

"Glad we're on the same page."

They drove to the school which was about twenty minutes with traffic and were soon met with the eyes of their daughter sitting outside of the Principal's office biting the end of a pen.

"Wanna explain yourself before I get a briefing from your principal?" Regina asked her daughter who shrugged.

"I didn't want be here," Hadley said without hesitation, "and I didn't think i'd get caught."

"She is definitely your child," Regina said turning to her wife, "well I guess we should get this over with." They walked into the office and were greeted by their children's principal, Ms. Langford.

"i wish we'd stop meeting like this," Emma said shaking the woman's hand.

"As do I," she said plainly. "As you know we caught Hadley trying to leave during her fourth class and that's about all I know of the situation, she once again refused to talk when I asked her why she did it."

"That's Hadley," Regina said crossing her legs and planing her hands on her knees. "So whats the punishment."

"She's had previous offenses but since she remained on school property we will send her home today but she will remain in all day detention for the next three days."

"Of course," Regina nodded "we will definitely have a talk with her once we leave."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Emma said as she stood, "we know she isn't the easiest kid to handle."

"Every child has a rough patch," Ms. Langford smiled, "eventually they grow out of it."

"We can hope," Emma laughed and she and Regina turned to leave.

The three drove home in silence not wanting to start the conversation in the car. They arrived twenty minutes later and before the car was in park Hadley was out of the car and the mother just sighed as they made their way into the house.

"Okay kid, lets hear the story," Emma said looking to Hadley who was grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"I already told you, I didn't want to be there," the girl shrugged taking a sip of her drink.

"I find that hard to believe, you always have something planned." Regina said looking to her daughter trying to uncover the story.

"I was having a bad day," Hadley said exasperated, "I called Jade and she was coming to get me."

"if it was that bad you could've just called us," Emma said putting a hand through her daughters hair. "We know you cant control it all of the time but you have to tell us or else we won't know until its too late."

"Also, isn't Jade supposed to be in school," Regina said curiously.

"She has classes for half the day on Wednesdays at her school," Hadley shrugged. If you haven't caught on yet, Jade is Hadley's girlfriend. They met last year at a premier party for Emma and Regina's directing debut movie and have been together ever since.

"While Im not condoning leaving school," Regina said rubbing her forehead, "we aren't going to punish you this time, but next time something like this happens, call us." Hadley nodded.

"Can Jade come over," Hadley pleaded, "I really wanted to see her." Regina nodded and with that their brunette daughter walked up the stairs to her room.

"How much longer do you think the suppression spell will last?" Emma asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure, but it cant be long," Regina sighed heavily. "She's showing signs Emma, her power is getting too strong to be held back."

Emma sighed trying to think of their options but only one came to mind and that was the truth. They couldn't hide it from their children forever, it was time to end the mystery.

"Then I guess its time to spill," the blonde said. "Unless we teach her to control it then she'll never be able to handle it on her own."

"You're right," Regina said looking to her wife who smiled, "Don't you dare, Swan."

"I was RIGHT!" Emma yelled earning a laugh from the brunette, "Okay, Im done."

"You are such a child sometimes."

 **##################################**

So that was the first chapter of this new story and I hope you all stick around for more. It was hard to start up again but I hope you enjoyed. There will be more to come so be patient and leave me your thoughts in the comments. Until Next Time;) XOXO!


End file.
